


is it the look in your eyes?

by JillianEmily



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Pure Percabeth fluff, Romance, five times percy wants to marry annabeth and one time he does, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillianEmily/pseuds/JillianEmily
Summary: The one where Percy's kind of in love with Annabeth and it only gets stronger as time goes on. OR five times Percy wants to marry Annabeth and one time he does. Percabeth one-shot, AU
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	is it the look in your eyes?

_i._

“Are you awake yet?”

Percy groaned, hand lazily moving up to rub at the spot on his neck where his girlfriend had just indelicately nipped at. “Ouch.”

“Wake up,” she whined, scooting her laying body closer to his until she was pressed tight against his torso. “It’s snowing outside, and you promised me we’d spend today together.”

Percy yawned, his calloused hand moving to rest on his girlfriend’s back and his finger pressing soothing circles into the spot where her shirt had ridden up. “We’re together right now.”

“You’re asleep,” she whines again, lightly kicking at his socked feet. “It doesn’t count.”

Percy smiled into his pillow, because _gods_ he loved this girl, and then he opened his eyes, letting himself get adjusted to the light.

And then there she was, smiling at him inches away from his face. Percy thinks that Annabeth had never looked better than she did right now, nestled safely into his bed, their limbs tangled together. The sunlight filtered in through the white blinds, covering her in lines of light, and it made her blonde curls gleam and eyes shimmer.

Percy may not be a morning person, but he’d always be willing to get up if _this_ is what he got to wake up to.

“I’m awake,” he said, moving his face to press against the crook of her neck. She smelled so good, a mix of cleanliness and her signature lemon shampoo. He lightly kissed at her throat, and to her credit, she managed not to squirm too much as the stubble of his jaw tickled her. “Was there a particular reason you woke me up at the crack of dawn?”

“I wanted to go outside,” she explained, moving her head so Percy had to actually look at her. His hair was ruffled from sleep, strands sticking out in every direction, and he could tell that she was trying really hard not to break out into laughter as she got her first real look at him of the day. Ultimately, she failed in that goal as she started laughing directly into his face.

“Go away,” he mumbled as she made fun of him in between her bouts of giggles, shoving her head away playfully. “Your breath stinks.”

“You’re no better,” she cried, breathing deeply to calm herself. “Come on. It’s snowing, and there’s no class, and—”

“Exactly,” he interrupted, yawning again and tightening his arm around her slim waist. He was tempted to tickle her side but managed to withhold. “Senior year of college and it’s the first day this semester that neither of us had anything to do. I’d like to spend today sleeping, because I haven’t done that in a month.”

“Boohoo,” she deadpanned, rolling closer to him and then on top of him. She climbed onto him and then fell forward, so she was hugging him like a koala. Percy’s air was pushed from his lungs as her knee accidently poked into his stomach. “I thought you loved me”

“Now where would you get that idea?” he asked, laughs silently racking through his body as she just sort of laid on top of him.

“Maybe the fact that we’ve been dating for six years?” she said, resting her chin on his shoulder. Her neck craned awkwardly but she was determined to stay there and stare at him until he gave in. “Please?”

“One more hour,” Percy said. “I’m still worn out from last night.”

Annabeth cracked a grin.

“Besides, we have all day to build snowmen, or whatever it is you wanted to do.”

“But we could also make hot chocolate and sit outside on the porch!”

“But we could also sleep,” he mocked.

“I want a divorce.”

“Jokes on you. We aren’t even married.”

“And we won’t be if you don’t get your ass outside in two seconds.”

Percy gasped, feigning distress. “I have no words.”

Annabeth snorted, hand reaching towards him to swat at his face until he opened his eyes again. “Just come with me,” she said, sitting up so she was straddling his hips. “You say you don’t want to go outside every time but then you end up having so much fun I have to drag you back in.”

He looked at her earnestly. “You really want to go outside in ten-degree weather?”

“You know it,” she said, winking, before sliding off of him and then the bed. The wooden floor was chilly under the soles of her feet, and she hissed as she grabbed two random socks and slid them on.

Percy just watched her for another moment as she slid around his— no, _their_ room —and he couldn’t help the flood of emotions. She was just so perfect, and even after six years of dating, he felt the same rush as the first time they’d kissed. He was just so utterly in love, and they might’ve only been twenty-two, but he knew deep down inside that he wanted to spend his life with her.

And those thoughts— they weren’t necessarily new. They had always been there, ever since he’d kissed her on his sixteenth birthday, but now they were graduating, and their future was staring him straight in the face.

He loved her, more than she, or anyone, would be able to comprehend.

Percy stretched as he sat up in their bed. He caught the warm clothes that she threw at his face from across the room. Annabeth left the room as he wrestled the layers of clothes onto himself. He was pretty much out of breath by the time he had on all the jackets and sweaters, but he pushed through, marching out to the kitchen proudly.

Annabeth was already sitting in the snow outside, waiting for him. Percy noticed that she was wearing the heavy parka that he had gotten for her, and then there were fluffy white earmuffs over her ears. When she looked at him, he caught sight of the natural pink of her cheeks, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her face in his hands and just kiss her senseless.

“Come sit,” she said, patting the snow beside her.

Percy obliged, settling down next to her and just staring at her. Up close, he could see the snowflakes settling on her eyelashes and in her hair. The sun was shining in between clouds, illuminating her delicate features, and the view was really something else.

“Is this what we’re doing then?” he asked, tearing his eyes away from her because he was sure that if he looked any longer, he’d never be able to look away. “Just sitting in the snow?”

“For now,” she says, leaning back. Percy followed her lead, lacing his hand with hers. The snow was thankfully not seeping through his clothes quite yet, thanks to the thick layers he had on.

They just looked up at the sky together, astonished by the beauty the world sometimes had to offer. In New York, the sight wasn’t very common, so they had to take it all in whenever they could. The fluffy clouds flowed over them, and he doesn’t know how long they just stayed there, hand in hand, looking at the world above.

A gentle smile was gracing his face when Annabeth decided to speak up. “Do you want to build a snowman?”

“…Come on, let’s go and play?”

She elbowed him, and Percy loved the melodic laugh that made its way through her lips. “I’m serious.”

“If that’s what you want.”

Annabeth stood up, stumbling around a bit in the deep snow, only regaining her balance as Percy offered her a hand. Percy stood after her and followed her deeper into the snow. Their footprints messed up the perfect layer of white, and he was going to point it out to Annabeth just to mess with her, but then she was dropping to her knees and picking up a tiny ball of snow, and he couldn’t bear to disrupt her happy bubble.

Percy also grabbed some snow, and he has no idea how she made it into a ball so easily because his kept falling apart in his hands, but then he managed to compact it enough to make it stay. He kept patting more snow onto it until it was about the size of his head.

“It looks like it got ran over,” Annabeth insulted, staring at his pathetic excuse for a snowball.

“That is literally so mean,” he said, adding more snow to try and make it more spherical. “Why did you feel the need to even say that?”

“As your girlfriend, I’m obligated to tell you when your snowball looks like shit.”

Percy frowned, looking down at it. It kind of did look like shit— literally.

“Here,” Annabeth said, taking it from his hands and setting it onto the ground. “It can be the base of the snowman.”

Percy assisted her in adding more snow until it looked much more like sphere than an elongated oval. Annabeth added the next layer and then she made the snowman’s head. Percy settled for just watching her, and a warm fuzz began to spread at the base of his neck.

It was such a domestic sight. They were doing something as basic as building a snowman in the New York winter, but it was such a homey situation. Building a snowman was something that families did, and they weren’t family. At least not yet.

Sitting here, watching her struggle to make a small snowball, he realized that he wants to be her family.

Percy wants to marry her one day. Of course, now wasn’t the time. They were still too young to get married, and he was aware of that.

Still, he knew that one day, he was going to make her his wife.

Annabeth’s snowball crumbled to pieces right before her eyes, and Percy couldn’t help the guffaws that started as he saw her stunned face. It was so apparent that she hadn’t expected that to happen, especially after making fun of Percy for being unable to make a simple snowball, and Percy was oddly endeared.

“Stop laughing,” she said, but she was already smiling too as she worked to fix it. “It’s not funny.”

“You just insulted me for my ugly snowball, but at least I was able to _make_ one!”

Annabeth tossed snow at him before placing the head on the snowman into place. Both of them leaned back to observe it, tilting their heads, and–

It was ugly.

“It looks like a hunchback,” Percy stated. It was sort of leaning to one side, and the head seemed to be bigger than the torso.

“I feel like we should be better at this,” she said. “We’ve lived here our entire lives.”

“This is mortifying.”

“Yep.” Annabeth blinked twice. “What should we name him?”

“ _Mr. Ugly_.”

“How about _Percy_?”

“Why?”

“It looks like you,” she said plainly.

Percy choked. “I—”

“I’m kidding,” she said, patting his hand gently. Percy yanked his hand away, sniffing, as she asked him, “How about McPrick?”

Percy nodded, proud. “That seems very fitting.”

Annabeth hummed. “I agree.”

When Annabeth looked around to find makeshift arms and buttons, Percy bit his bottom lip. He was certain that the smitten grin was clear as day on his face, but he couldn’t possibly wipe it off if he tried. Sure, Annabeth might think he was going insane for looking like he was ready to take McPrick to Vegas and say _I do_ , but he’ll deal as long as it keeps him out from Annabeth’s radar.

In all seriousness though, he couldn’t wait until the day that he gets to wake up to _this_ for the rest of his life.

Winter days spent lying in bed, surrounded by nothing except each other. The days spent living by one another, playing in the snow before it even hits eight just because they loved each other and wanted to be together forever.

That is what he wanted, and it’s what he was determined to have.

He was going to marry this girl.

At twenty-two, he knew he was in love. Percy would get up every single morning at dawn if it meant he got to see this girl with a smile strewn across her face, her curls blowing in the slight breeze and her cheeks blushed an adorable pink, and—

A snowball hit him smack in the face, and Percy sputtered as he wiped at his face. His eyes were covered in snow, but once he managed to see again, he saw Annabeth a couple yards away, giggling relentlessly.

Her gloved hand was covering her mouth as she watched him struggle to stand up, and when he started running towards her, she shrieked and turned around.

Annabeth might’ve made it away from him, if it weren’t for the deep snow and the wind blowing her hair in front of her eyes. That, and the fact that she didn’t _really_ want to get away.

Percy swept her up in his arms, moving his warm lips to her ear.

Annabeth tried to pry his hands away from her, but Percy didn’t let up.

“You’re in so much trouble,” he whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending chills down her spine. His hand trailed down her side, and she should’ve known where it was going, but she was too distracted by his comforting embrace.

Next thing she knew, he was shoving a fist full of snow into her face, and she was gasping at the sudden cold. When she turned around in his arms, face still covered in the white flakes, he knew he probably should’ve run while he had the chance.

Annabeth bent down and scooped up another snowball, and that was thrown at him, and then somehow, they were in a full-fledged snowball fight.

And even as Percy was losing the fight miserably, he couldn’t find it in him to really care. One day, they would be in the same position, but they would be married, and maybe even with a kid or two.

He was so tempted to just get down on one knee right then and there, a snowball down his shirt, but it wouldn’t end all that well considering there wasn’t even a ring. He would just have to settle for imagining their life together, knowing that it would come all in due time.

“I win!” Annabeth exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air triumphantly.

Percy raised his own hands in surrender, stepping towards her. “I see you’ve self-appointed yourself the winner, then.”

“Because I did win,” she told him, stepping into his arms. “And the winner demands a prize.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“A kiss.”

Percy looks down at her, face a mix of disbelief and acceptence, and she has to crane her neck to reach his face before he can press a proper kiss to her lips. When he finally does, he breathes her all in. He holds her cheeks in his hands, letting them move together slowly, and goodness, this was a whole new level of ardor for them.

A life spent losing snowball fights against Annabeth was certainly one he could see himself living, because a life spent losing to her was no loss at all.

* * *

_ii._

Percy scowled at the front door of his apartment, his hands stuffed into his pockets. It was really cold outside that particular day, though his blood was boiling.

It’s like everyone was trying their very best to piss him off. It was the week of finals, and he had a final presentation to give that day, except one of his group members had fallen suddenly ill with the flu (though Percy highly suspected that they didn’t want to present because they were _stupid_ ), which left Percy to present for them.

It went well enough, and he was sure he was going to pass, but still. He was very unhappy and sort of wanted to cry because he was just not feeling today at all. He just wanted to go home to his girlfriend and be the little spoon for a while, but of course that led him to the situation he was in now.

Apparently, he had lost his keys somewhere while he was out, and now he was stuck in the cold hallway, shivering in his thin black t-shirt because he had left his jacket at home. And Annabeth was still in class, so he was pretty much doomed for the next hour.

By the time Annabeth got home, he was sitting on the floor, his back against their door.

“Hey,” she greeted hesitantly, reaching around him to unlock the door. “Did you just feel like sitting against the door, or…?”

“I left my key,” he growled, standing up and grabbing his bag to throw it over his shoulder as he walked in.

A silence stretched between them, and Percy was thankful she didn’t immediately start grilling him on his attitude, before she asked, “How did the presentation go?”

Percy plopped onto the couch, pulling a blanket that had been over the arm onto himself. He was aware he was acting very childish, but after the day he just had, he thinks he deserves to be all mopey. “It was fine. The guy better not get the same grade as me because if he does, I might just punch him.”

Annabeth snorted, and then she appeared over him on the couch. “Oh, you poor baby.”

“I am,” he said, pulling his blanket tighter. “I just want to sit here and let my blood thaw.”

“I don’t know why you didn’t just let the landlord know. He would’ve let you in.”

Percy paused. “Well, fuck.”

Annabeth threw her head back as she laughed, walking away as she continued the conversation. “You’re something else, you know that?”

“Shut up and come cuddle me.”

“That’s not a very nice way of speaking to me.”

Percy raised an eyebrow as he glared at the roof. “I’m just upset because school sucks and I don’t know why I continued on to college.”

“You continued on because you wanted to be with me,” she told him.

“Get your ass over here and kiss me before I go and get you myself,” Percy huffed, crossing his arms.

“Since you’re asking so nicely,” she said sarcastically. “I mean, I had something else planned, but…”

Percy perked up. The change in her voice didn’t go unnoticed. “What?”

“It involves mouths,” she said, and Percy had no way of knowing because he can’t actually see her, but he highly suspects that she winked. “I think you’d really like it.”

“If you’re hinting at what I think you are…”

Suddenly, she reappeared over him, but this time there was something in her hands. Plastic crinkled for a second as he tried to figure out what it was before she tossed a few things onto his chest.

So that’s what she meant by a game of mouths. Percy’s going to have to teach her a lesson about being a little tease if she keeps up with jokes like that.

“ _Aw_ ,” Percy said, hands picking up the few boxes of candy she’d just given him. There were skittles, and m&ms, and all the classics, and he could actually cry right now. “You got me candy!”

“I felt it was only appropriate,” Annabeth said, coming around the sofa to settle behind him, forcing herself between his back and the cushions. “I figured you had a pretty bad day when you texted me _help i’m going to cry_ , and then never responded after that.”

“You paid attention to that?” he asked, touched.

“It was pretty alarming, actually,” she said, wiggling until she fit comfortably on the couch behind him. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he opened the box of candy. “You wanna talk about that?”

“Today sucked,” he said as though it explained everything. It didn’t really.

“I gathered that.” She flicked his nose. “I mean _why_ did it suck?”

“Because it’s finals and that kid quit.” Percy thought for a second. “Also I left my jacket at home and that was somehow worse than losing my key.”

Annabeth scoffed.

“And I know you’re thinking I’m being a drama queen, and I just have to tell you: I am. I am one-hundred percent being a drama queen, so can you please just sit here and cuddle me until I feel better?”

Percy can feel Annabeth’s breath against his neck as she laughs. He’s still thoroughly grumpy, but he also finds it hard to be too upset when she was pressed up against him like this. She was just so warm, and she also just got home which meant she was the tiniest bit disheveled and perfect for holding like a teddy bear while taking a nap.

“You really just want to go to sleep?” she asked. “You’re such a lame college kid.”

“I’m a lame college kid with an amazing girlfriend who is going to let him be miserable and sleep.”

“Well, what type of girlfriend would I be if I let you be miserable?”

Percy shifted onto his side so he could see her whole face. His lips were only inches from her, and she looked really pretty. Like _really pretty_.

“You’d still be the world’s best girlfriend,” he whispered. “Because you brought me candy.”

“Only because of the candy?” she mused.

“That and because I love you,” he said, looking her in the eyes. Really, how could he be sad when she was here? “You’re so amazing.”

“I love you too,” she laughed, letting him give her a deep kiss. “You feeling any better about your _oh so terrible_ day yet?”

“I am now that you’re here.”

“How romantic,” she said lightly. “I’m sorry today sucked,” she said, sticking her lower lip out.

“It’s okay,” he told her, patting her head.

“I didn’t know what you’d want, so I just got everything.”

“You didn’t have to get anything at all.”

“I know, but I wanted you to feel better,” she said, and a rush of affection came over him. He felt nothing but complete tenderness as he realized that she went out of her way to go to the store and get him a ton of different treats.

She really didn’t have to do any of it, but she did because she loved him, and that thought made him fall in love with her all over again.

“Thank you,” he said, hugging her awkwardly from their inclined position. “You’re the best.”

“I know.”

Percy snickered, and every ounce of frustration from the day left his body. He could deal with the group project later, because for now, he had Annabeth’s full attention, and he wasn’t about to spend that precious time complaining about how awful his life had been for something as stupid as forgetting a jacket.

“What would I do without you?”

“Probably never leave the couch and get fat from all this candy.”

“I wouldn’t get fat because I wouldn’t have the candy you brought me.”

“You’re right.” Annabeth pressed her forehead to his. “You’d just never leave the couch and die of starvation.”

“It would be dehydration. That’s the silent but deadly killer.”

“My point is that you’d never leave this couch, which is the last thing either of us wants.”

“Do you know what that means then?” Percy’s eyes were mischievous.

“That I have to keep bringing you candy whenever you’re sad?”

“Yes, please,” he said, brushing his lips over her forehead.

“Then you better put a ring on it.”

That brought Percy to a grinding halt. He was initially confused by her sudden words, but then he was smiling and going along with it. “I better do it fast before some clown off the streets of New York swoops in and steals my girl.”

“Exactly.”

Percy rolled his eyes fondly, pulling her closer. “There ain’t no clown that’s gonna take you from my arms.”

“I don’t know,” she said. “That clown from the carnival was pretty cute.”

“You are such a liar.”

Annabeth sighed in faux disappointment as she settled her head onto his chest. “I guess we’ll have to settle for that ring, then.”

“If I must.” Percy’s eyes fluttered closed as he pulled the blanket over them.

She was right, though. He would definitely be settling for that ring, but is it really settling if that’s what you want most?

Yeah. Percy doesn’t consider marrying Annabeth _settling_ because that was literally the best possible outcome.

She loves him so much and he knows that. She brings him candy when he’s sad or had a bad day, and she’ll just lay there with him until he’s feeling better, no questions asked.

Annabeth cares for him enough to buy him candy, and if that’s not love, then he doesn’t know what is.

And, of course, the thought of marriage comes flashing through him mind again because if someone’s willing to do all of this when he has a bad day, he sure as hell wants to marry them.

Percy wants to marry her. It’s nothing new. He’s known that for quite some time, but sitting here, he adds another reason as to why he should pull out that diamond ring soon. It’s all so overwhelming, except it’s also _not_ because he is so sure about this — about _her._

He doesn’t have a diamond ring for her yet, but he’ll need to get his hands on one soon enough so long as he keeps finding reasons to spend the rest of his life with her, and he already knows that he will.

There are a million things he loves about her, and he just found one more.

* * *

_iii._

Percy glanced at the clock, nervously chewing on the skin of his thumb.

It was a quarter past midnight, and he had yet to hear from Annabeth. She should’ve been home hours ago after class, but she was nowhere to be found, and as every minute ticked on, the panic in his heart grew tenfold.

He’d called her a million times and she hadn’t answered any of his messages. None of her friends knew where she was, and Percy was really trying not to jump to the worst possible conclusion, but it was only getting more difficult to do so. The thought of Annabeth alone in New York City at night terrified him, moreso when he had no way of contacting her.

When the red glow of the clock perched on the tv stand changed another minute, Percy picked up his phone from off the couch again, instinctually opening it to try calling her again.

When she didn’t pick up, Percy honestly might’ve whimpered, the sink in the pit of his stomach intensifying.

The phone was tossed to the floor as he sank into the couch, his head dropping onto his hands, closing his eyes to try and calm the pounding in his skull.

It wasn’t like Annabeth to not answer her phone or tell him where she was going. He was by no means controlling over her life because he knew well enough that she could care for herself, but the world was a terrible place and he couldn’t stop the thoughts from creeping in.

Another hour passed with Percy sitting rigid on the cushions, praying to every god there was that she was okay. He didn’t know what he would do if something had happened while he wasn’t there to help her. He’d never forgive himself if she was somewhere hurt, or worse, and he was here twiddling his thumbs waiting for her to come home.

When he finally heard the lock of the door click, he looked up to watch the hinges swing open and Annabeth slowly take a silent step inside.

Percy sprang to his feet, eyes trailing over her body to make sure that she wasn’t hurt, that she was okay, and when he found no immediate threats to her safety, his feet were bringing him towards her before he even knew what he was doing.

Annabeth looked surprised as Percy’s arms wrapped around her tightly, squeezing her as though he couldn’t believe she was actually there. He was trembling around her, holding her head to his chest, his other arm resting snugly around her waist.

“What happened?” she asked, unable to move to look him in the eyes.

Percy bit his lip to hold back a slight sob. She was safe and in his arms, and he knew that, but he still couldn’t stop that foreign feeling from growing inside of him because—

What if she hadn’t been okay? What if she hadn’t come home when she did, or if she hadn’t come home at all? What if she was hurt and he needed her, but he was powerless to help?

_What if?_

Instead of trying to voice the way he was feeling, because he wasn’t sure he could, he asked, “Where were you?”

Annabeth hesitated, seemingly not understanding why he was acting this way. “I was at the library for a few hours. I guess I just lost track of time.”

Percy’s face was pressed to the top of her curls, her ponytail poking awkwardly into his cheek. He still couldn’t stop the trembles. “Why didn’t answer your phone?”

Annabeth pulled away to really look at him. What she saw was concern, anxiety— _terror._

“My phone died during class,” she said, letting him pull her back in. “I must’ve forgotten to charge it last night.”

Percy shook his head wordlessly, his eyes screwed shut tight. “You can’t _do_ that.”

“Do what?”

Percy took a deep breath, swallowing. Hs mind was still flashing in warning, in distress and trepidation. “It’s almost two in the morning, and I had no idea where you were. I didn’t know if you were missing, or laying hurt somewhere in an alley—”

His voice cracked at the last word, and he nearly broke into tears. He was hanging on by a single thread, and it was threatening to snap, unleashing the torment of tears, frustration, the things he’s not sure he’s ever even said aloud.

“You can’t _do_ that,” he repeated, hot tears dripping down his face.

Annabeth blinked, surprised. It wasn’t the first time she’d been home so late, so things weren’t different from before, except it was. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do that,” he said, mind blaring. This feeling was something new, something that he hadn’t ever known existed. Or maybe it did exist, but he was too naïve, too oblivious to admit it to himself. “Please don’t do that.”

“What’s going on?” she asked softly, leaning her chin against his chest as she tilted her head back to look up.

Percy just pursed his lips, shaking his head.

“Talk to me,” she said. “Please?”

Percy swallowed, blinking back a whole new bout of tears. He was struggling to put together words, but he knew exactly what he felt. There was no way to put everything in words.

It was the dread settling like cement inside of him. People have gone missing before. There had been times where his little sister had been gone for an hour, or his friends hadn’t answered their phones for days, and of course he was worried, but this was something else.

“I was just so worried,” he tried, still refusing to let his grip on her loosen. “I didn’t know what was happening, and you’re never gone so long, and I— I couldn’t stop thinking…”

“Thinking what?” Annabeth’s eyes were soft, understanding.

“What if something happened and I never saw you again?”

Annabeth sighed. “Oh, Percy.”

His face buried into her hair again. He really didn’t know where all of this was coming from, but it was just getting stronger, and even as Annabeth was here in front of him, it just kept growing and growing until it was all he could feel.

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” he murmured into the top of her hair. “I need you, and—” He choked. “I _need_ you.”

“I’m sorry,” she said again. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Percy shook his head, breathing all of her in. “No. No, it’s not your fault. I know you can protect yourself. I just—”

That’s when it hit him.

He couldn’t live without her.

He needed her because he couldn’t live without her. She was such an integral part of his life, and she made him who he is. If she wasn’t there, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive.

“I need you,” he whispered this time. “Please promise me to stay safe. I need you here with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promised. “I’m right here.”

His heart pounded. “I love you.”

“Hey,” she said gently, nuzzling the base of his neck. “I love you too.”

“I’m sorry I freaked out there,” he managed, strangled.

“Don’t be,” she said.

Percy smiled down at her, and his eyes were wet and his nose getting a teeny bit runny. He leaned down for a quick kiss, holding her head for a few seconds.

“I can’t live without you,” he mumbled against his lips in another attempt at an explanation.

“If it makes you feel any better, I can’t live without you either.”

And, yeah, they really couldn’t live without one another.

They were too engrained into each other’s lives by this point. Everything they built stood upon one foundation, and that was them. If either one of them stepped away from the life they made, everything would come crumbling to an end.

He was so in love with her that it was all he could feel anymore. Their love had been building up since the day they first began dating, and probably even long before that. It kept piling on and building and building until it was the only thing coursing through her veins, putting them on a high.

Percy was enamored, but it came with a price.

Having something so dear and precious means having something to lose, and as hard as Percy tried, there was no guarantee that Annabeth would always be okay. Life happens and it won’t be stopped no matter how badly he wishes it could be.

Percy needs her, but there’s always the chance that he could lose her, have her torn from right between her fingers, and he needed her to know that she was his world before that happened, because it would. It may not be now, or tomorrow, but it would happen.

In ten years or in ten days, everything could change. Percy needs to be hers, and he _needs_ her to be his.

It was this day that Percy found another reason he was going to marry this girl.

She was his life, his world, his universe. She was his everything, and he was going to marry her.

He wanted so badly to make her his wife. He wanted a life with her while he still had the chance because he didn’t know what was lurking in the shadows right around the corner.

Annabeth is his world, and he’s going to marry her one day.

* * *

_iv._

“Whatcha thinking?”

Percy looked up from where he’d been drumming his fingers along Annabeth’s back. He had been laying on his back, one arm out so Annabeth could nestle in comfortably next to him, and his other arm was wrapped around her, and he was just so content that it took him a second to comprehend what she had just asked.

“What?” he asked dumbly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes fondly, flicking his nipple. “I asked what you’re thinking.”

Percy caught her hand that continued to flick him, bringing it to his lips before answering. “I’m thinking that we look like two morons sitting by the side of the pool instead of going in.”

“What’re you talking about? We’re twenty-three. People our age don’t get in the water.”

“I think that may be the worst thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Why’s that?” she asked, amused.

“My entire job revolves around being in the water, and all.”

“That’s not a job,” she said seriously. “That is called you playing with animals.”

“Saving sea creatures’ lives,” he corrected, shaking her teasingly. “You’re so mean to me.”

“Only appropriately so.”

Percy gave her a lopsided smile, pressing his nose to her temple. Coming from anyone else, Percy probably would’ve punched them in the face, but he knows Annabeth’s just messing with him.

Also, how could he be seriously insulted when she looked as cute as she did, her curls flowing down her shoulders and her skin kissed by the sun.

“I’ll let it slide because all you do for a living is color,” he said.

Her jaw dropped open in indignation, and Percy couldn’t help the snort that bubbled its way out of his throat.

“You’re the best at coloring,” he assured, adding fuel to the fire. “I’m sure all that doodling in notebooks during high school helped.”

“I hate you.”

“Pshh. Yeah, right.”

Annabeth nipped at his ear before settling back down in her position curled around him. Percy personally loved days like this when he got to sit outside with her in the sunlight, just enjoying being with each other without a care in the world, and—

“When we’re married, you’ll be glad I doodled in my notebooks because you’ll be living in the most gorgeous house.”

Percy’s mind came to a screeching halt.

“What?”

“ _What_?” she asked defensively.

“What did you just say?”

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. “You’ll live in a pretty house? I don’t see what—”

“You said _when we’re married_ ,” he said, breaking into a painfully wide grin.

“Yeah?”

“You think we’re going to get married!”

Annabeth laughed hesitantly. “Is that not the end goal, or…?”

Percy sat up straighter. “No, it is! You’ve just never said that you wanted to get married before!”

“What are you talking about? I say it all the time!”

“Never that directly!” he said mirthfully, poking her stomach. “You’ve never been so direct about it.”

“Well now you’re making me feel bad.” She frowned. “You’re acting as though you don’t want to get married or something.”

“I do!” Percy laughed manically, and everyone at the pool definitely thought he was insane. “It just makes me happy to hear you say that.”

“Okay…”

Percy grabbed her cheeks, squishing and then giving her a wet kiss which she immediately wiped off with the back of her hand. “I love you so much.”

Annabeth scowled, still wiping at her mouth. “Now I’m not so sure I want to marry you.”

“What!? Come on.”

“You’re acting crazy.”

So he was.

Who could blame him, really?

The thought of marriage had been on his mind for so long by this point and hearing her mention it so casually was refreshing. The way she said it seemed so sure, like there was no doubt in her mind that they’d be husband and wife.

Percy grinned wider. Awesome.

“We’re gonna get married,” he said gleefully, eyes twinkling at her.

“Not right now, loser,” she said, trying to be serious but the slight tug of her lips gave her away. “You still gotta propose.”

Percy threw his head back, cackling. “So, if I were to propose— theoretically, of course– you’d say yes?”

“Of course I would.” Percy delighted in the way her cheeks turned rosy.

“Then let’s talk about it,” he suggested, adjusting both of them until they were face to face while lying back down. From close up, he focused on the faint freckles splotching her cheeks and nose and couldn’t believe she was all his. “We should get married on a beach and ride dolphins into the sunset.”

“I don’t like the water.”

“You’re sitting by the _pool_.”

“Don’t judge me.”

Percy brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “I would never judge you, beautiful wife-to-be.”

“Slow down, tiger. We aren’t engaged.”

“But we will be at some point because you want to _marry me_.” Percy gave her a cheesy grin. “But beach wedding?”

“As long as there’s no riding dolphins off into the sunset.”

“Deal.” He cleared his throat. “Do we send our kids to private school?”

Annabeth choked. “That’s— _really_ big jump you made there.”

“Oh, yes. Let’s start with how many kids then. I vote five.”

“What? No!”

Percy tilted his head, pouting. “How many do you want then?”

“One.”

“ _One_? Where’s the fun in that?!”

“The fun is not having to spend years changing diapers.”

Percy stopped, thinking. “Touché.”

Annabeth sighed and relaxed her whole body. The situation was a tad bit awkward but also quite entertaining. Not to mention, now he apparently knew she wanted to get married, which is… alarming that he didn’t know that to begin with, but whatever.

“Do you really want to get married?” he asked.

“Why is that even a question?” Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him. “Of course I do.”

“But it’s not just that you don’t mind getting married? You genuinely want to get married?”

She shot him a look.

“I’m just asking.”

“We’ve been dating for almost eight years.”

“So?”

“Obviously I want to get married.” Annabeth turned shy before continuing. “I want a future with you.”

Percy’s stomach fluttered. Her words got him all hot and bothered for some reason, and he was dangerously close to marching out the gates of the pool, getting in his car, and driving to the nearest store to grab a ring pop and propose.

He’d be happy with that, but he’s pretty sure Annabeth might be a little disappointed at such an anticlimactic proposal, so he instead settled for saying, “I want a future with you too.”

Annabeth made a cooing sound, leaning in to give him another kiss. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, Percy smiling into it. Their teeth clashed together because neither could wipe the stupid grin off their face, but Percy didn’t mind.

To Percy, knowing that she wanted to get married just made this day ten times better.

He, of course, knew she wanted to get married because it’s been a topic before, but in all their years of dating, she’d never been so confident as she was that day.

Before, it had always been whispered in conversation, or she couldn’t look him in the eyes as she said it, in fear of rejection. But today?

Today, she blurted it out like it was the most normal thing in the world, and Percy was glad. If she was itching to get married as badly as he was, then damn. They had to get hitched real soon.

In all seriousness though, Percy was over the moon. He was finding new reasons he was dying to marry this girl, to make her his, and he just found another one. It might’ve been the most exciting reason he wanted to marry her.

He wants to marry her because she wants to marry him.

He can’t wait.

* * *

_v._

Percy’s hand clenched around the box in his jeans, watching Annabeth nervously.

A few weeks prior, he had went searching for rings because he couldn’t wait any longer. He was dying to marry her, and after her confession of feeling the same way, he decided that it was time. They were both out of college and with steady jobs, and they loved each other. That was enough reason for him.

It had taken a while to find the right ring, but when he had, he immediately purchased it only to nearly drop it down a drain right outside the store. Thankfully, Jason had been there to catch it and give Percy a good scolding.

The ring— it was downright gorgeous. A simple silver band with a square diamond set in the center, surrounded by smaller jewels. It shimmered in the sunlight (and also tore his bank account apart) and it was just so _them_.

Weeks of holding onto that ring, trying so hard not to let her find it, which had almost happened way too often, and he was finally here.

Percy had told Piper about this gorgeous field in upstate New York, hidden in the mountains. The grass was remarkably green, and the view as the sun settled behind the rolling hills was otherworldly. He had also told Piper to suggest the place to Annabeth, because if he did it himself, there’s no doubt in his mind that she would’ve figured his plan out.

Sure enough though, Annabeth came to him asking if he wanted to go see the place after hearing Piper’s forceful suggestions. She went on and on about how much Piper had loved it and how she wanted to go see it for herself, which brought them to where they were now.

Annabeth was stepping up onto a white, wooden gazebo that was conveniently placed near the edge of a mountain so she could see the whole view below. The sun was just beginning to settle so it was golden hour, Piper was hiding behind a bush somewhere dressed like a lump of grass, and everything was exactly as it should be.

As Percy stepped up onto the gazebo behind her, Annabeth peered out over the edge, arms crossing on the railing in front of her.

“This is breathtaking,” Annabeth said, astonished. Her eyes didn’t move from the view even as Percy came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

“You’re breathtaking,” he whispered into her ear, pressing a sweet kiss to her temple.

Percy really did think she looked amazing, but that could’ve been bias. Her long hair was down in loose ringlets, flowing in the slight breeze, and her outfit— she had a flowy romper on. and Percy didn’t know much about clothes, but he did know that she looked amazing in hers.

“You can see everything from here,” she said quietly, still taking in every detail. She was so intrigued, lining every feature of the mountains ahead, and Percy fell in love all over again.

“It is pretty stunning,” he agreed.

“Look,” she said, lifting a hand to point at a glistening lake in the distance.

“It’s a gem, really, but not as much as you are,” he murmured into her ear, sending tingles down her back.

“You big flirt.” Annabeth twisted in his arms to face him, leaning back against the railing. Percy’s arms went to rest on either side of her. “Aren’t you glad I dragged you here?”

Percy tried not to smirk, pushing his face into her neck and grinning into the soft skin instead. “You dragged me here?”

“Duh. You wouldn’t have found this yourself.”

How ironic.

“I’m glad,” he relented, kissing her jaw before pulling away.

Annabeth turned back to the view again, and Percy’s heart was threatening to beat out of his chest and jump over the cliff.

As Annabeth kept pointing out features of the view, Percy took a few steps back until he was in the center of the platform.

His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out the black velvet box, forcing his hand to stop the trembling. He was extremely nervous, but more than that, he was excited. He was ready.

“We have to come back here when there’s more daylight,” Annabeth said, blinking in the light.

Percy settled onto one knee, a soft smile breaking out as he watched Annabeth stand in a ray of golden sunlight. “We can come back next weekend if you want to.”

“I do,” she said.

“Now let’s hope you’ll be saying that in a different context too.”

“Huh?”

Percy bit his lip to stop the snicker. Annabeth still didn’t turn around, too distracted by everything around them. “It’s a gorgeous picture here, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Annabeth sighed dreamily, still clueless.

“I think the picture behind you is a lot better.”

“What are you talking about?” Annabeth furrowed her brows, still not budging. “All that’s behind us is a bunch of grass and gravel.”

“That’s not all there is,” he assured, unable to stop the humor from seeping into his voice.

“I’m not sure there could be anything more stunning than this,” Annabeth said, finally beginning to turn her body towards him. “It’s—” Annabeth’s words cut off abruptly as she stood staring at him. And then: “Oh my god.”

“Annabeth,” he started.

Her hands went flying to her mouth. “Oh my _god_.”

“I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every single day, I find another reason I want to make you my wife. From our silly snowball fights, I realized that I could spend every single day losing to you, and I’d still be winning because I have you by my side. You love me so much there isn’t anything you wouldn’t do, and— I can’t live without you. I want to give you the world and I want to stand by you every single day for the rest of my life.”

Annabeth bit her lower lip, eyes gleaming.

“Will you marry me?”

A quick silence passed, and then—

“ _Yes_.” Annabeth laughed wetly. “Yes, Percy. Of course.”

She said yes. She said _yes_.

Percy felt like he was going to faint.

Thankfully though, that didn’t happen. Instead, Percy slid the engagement ring onto her finger, and it was a perfect fit. Everything about them was a perfect fit because they were Percy and Annabeth.

“I love you,” he whispered for only the two of them, hands resting on her waist as her arms wrapped around her neck. He leaned in, eyes fluttering shut, and she did too. When he kissed her, the only thing that mattered in this world was them.

“I love you too,” she said back against his lips.

Percy smiled as he deepened the kiss, loving the feeling of her under his fingers. She smelled and tasted and felt like home, and now he got to come home to this girl every day for the rest of their lives.

When they pulled apart, they were breathless, so Annabeth rested her forehead against his to catch her breath.

“We’re really getting married?” she asked, eyes closed. Percy felt her breath hitting his lips.

“We are.” Percy couldn’t resist another kiss. “Were you expecting it?”

She chuckled lightly. “Not at all.”

“I did good?”

“You did better than good,” she said. “This was perfect.”

“I thought you’d like it here.” Percy pecked her nose and then pulled her in for a hug. “I can’t believe you’re going to be my wife.”

“Better believe it because it’s happening.” Annabeth rapped his forehead lightly. “Thank you for this.”

“Thank you for saying yes,” he retorted.

Annabeth shoved his shoulder. “I’m serious. This— it means everything to me.”

Percy’s head tilted. “You mean everything to me. You’re the love of my life.”

“I’m your fiancée,” she corrected.

He kissed her again.

Percy can hardly believe that they’re here. Almost eight years of dating and now they were going to get married. Every single memory he has of her made him fall in love just a little bit more. He was completely whipped.

Every single second with her made him surer that he wanted to marry her. Now she said yes and it’s really happening.

Of all the reasons he wants to marry her, the only one he can think of is this.

_She said yes._

* * *

_i._

As Percy looked out over the beach, he could hardly find it in him to breathe.

At twenty-four, he was going to marry the love of his life, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The venue is sparkling with decorations, and the soft breeze is letting the loose ribbons and strings sway with the wind. Everything about the beach looked flawless, and Percy didn’t think that he could get any more excited than he already was.

He was wrong.

The second that the music starts playing and everyone stands up, Percy’s infectious grin is plastered onto his face. Their friends and family were standing up, and then the bridesmaids were walking down the aisle.

With every person to walk the white sand, Percy grew more and more ready for this moment. It felt like an eternity before it was Annabeth walking down the aisle, but then she was, and—

It was everything he’d dreamed of.

Her hair was falling down her back in seamless curls, and her white dress reached the ground, the small train dragging behind her. The dress sparkled with the few sequins embroidered, and the sleeves fit her like a glove, and Percy still felt like he was living a dream, because there was no way that this was seriously happening.

And when they made eye contact from across the beach, a shock ran through his veins. He knew that he couldn’t live without her because she was the love of his life, but it was so much more than that. They were _made_ for each other.

Percy focused on her eyes as she walked down the aisle. The eyes he’d fallen in love with that twinkled with devotion, with passion. The eyes that he’d get to wake up to and fall asleep to for the rest of eternity.

Finally, finally, she made it down the aisle to stand in front of him, and he couldn’t stay quiet.

“You look incredible,” he said for just the two of them, still keeping his eyes locked to hers.

Annabeth laughed, and it felt like it was it was coated in honey, sugar-sweet. She might’ve returned the compliment, but he doesn’t really know anymore. He can’t hear past the blood rushing through his ears.

The ceremony felt entirely too long and entirely too short all at the same time. Percy only knows that when the officiant asked him to read his vows, his voice nearly got stuck in his throat, overwhelmed by everything around him.

His focus narrows in on Annabeth as he spoke.

“Annabeth Chase… You are the love of my life. All those years ago when we first met, I never thought that we’d be here today, but I couldn’t be more glad that we are. You mean everything to me. I promise to give you the world because it’s what you deserve. You are thoughtful and kind and beautiful, and I love you more than words could ever say.”

Percy noticed Annabeth’s eyes starting to gloss over, and he knew that his were too.

“Perseus Jackson,” Annabeth started, a slight laugh bubbling up. “I have dreamt of this day for years, and I thought I would know what to expect, but I was wrong. Right now, I feel so much more love, so much more comfort and trust looking into your eyes than I ever even thought possible. I’m not sure if soulmates are real, but if they are, there is no doubt in my mind that that’s exactly what we are. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

And then, yeah, Percy might’ve been crying, but that’s okay because he’s pretty sure that she might’ve been really close too.

Percy grabbed Annabeth’s hands in his once they exchanged rings, and the words of the minister fly in one ear and out the other because he was just too preoccupied looking at the woman he was lucky enough to marry.

“Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to only her, for as long as you both shall live?”

Percy gazed at her earnestly, and said, “I do.”

“Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to only him, for as long as you both shall live?”

Annabeth looked at him and smiled, and his stomach fluttered.

“I do.”

The world seemed to slow down, and time stretched on. Everything moved slow motion, until the worlds finally lefts the minister’s lips: “You may now kiss the bride.”

Percy’s hands dropped to rest on her waist, and Annabeth’s hand slid up to caress his cheeks. They both leaned in, their eyes closed, and when their lips finally met, it felt like their first real kiss.

It was the beginning of a new era for the two of them, and they were ready to take it all on. _Together_.

As their friends and family stood around them clapping, Percy and Annabeth stayed together, smiling into the kiss.

All those years waiting for this moment, and it was _finally_ here.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on fanfiction.net on 06/25/2020


End file.
